Never gunna give you up
by BrucasisBest
Summary: Brooke struggles with the realization that being alone may be for the best. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend, and her parents are never around. Can Lucas Scott prove to her that people dont always leave? R
1. The Scotts

_I believe there is a perfect match for everyone. Someone who you can't help but give your whole heart to. The one person you are absolutely sure of, and always seem to go back to._

Brooke Davis was you average high school sophomore. If you can call the youngest ever varsity cheerleading captain, sophomore class president, and most popular girl at Tree Hill High, average. She wasn't just that though. Outside of school most would call her… party-girl Davis, high school slut, or queen Bitch. Not that Brooke cared. She was more than happy with her extravagant life. So what if her parents abandoned her for months at a time, at least they left her gold card.

"Ah, fresh meat." Brooke said to her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, as she sipped her iced coffee slowly.

Peyton and Brooke had been best friends since before they could remember. Although they basically had nothing in common, everything seemed to come easy when it came to their friendship. Brooke hated Peyton's taste in music, and Peyton hated Brooke's taste in boy's.

"Hey baby" a deep voice mumbled from behind them.

"Nathan" Brooke shouted, as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her tall, and muscular boyfriend.

"Ughh i gotta get out of here" Peyton said as she pretended to vomit.

"See you in class P. Sawyer" Brooke called to her departing friends back.

Brooke turned to look at her boyfriend. Nathan Scott was gorgeaus. He had dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. He was tall, dark and handsome, everything a girl could want. Although thier relationship wasnt perfect, Brooke couldn't help but smile as she looked into his eyes.

"Nathan" she shrieked, jumping back, and out of his arms. She absolutly hated it when he grabbed her ass in public.

"What the fuck Brooke? I can't show my affection?" he replied, sounding angry

"Not in front of the entire school you bastard." she retorted

"Nice choice in words Brookie" Nathan scowled as he saw the tall blonde male walking past them, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh Nathan, grow up, you know damn well i meant nothing by it. Lucas Scott just has shitty timing. C'mon lets go to class." Brooke told him as she grabbed his arm pulling him away from his alleged half-brother. Nathan and Lucas hadn't always been the best of friends. Ask anyone at THH and they would all tell you that they pretty much loathed eachother. Brooke never understood why Nathan gave him such a hard time though. Its not like Lucas had anything Nathan wanted. I mean, when you look at their lives, Nathans seemed more than perfect compared to what Lucas had gone through.

Everyone knew the story of the Scotts. Dan Scott had gotten his high school girlfriend pregnant, and the minute Karen Roe had decided to keep the child Dan had left her. Two months later Dan had also knocked up his college girlfriend, Deb Scott. No one could keep this one out of the mouths of gossipers around the small town. Both women had boys, but Dan Scott was only interested in the life of one, Nathan. As far as he was concerned, Lucas Scott was the biggest mistake he had ever made, and he wanted nothing to do with him. But once both boys had realized thier great potential for the sport they had inherited from their dear old dad, there was no more denying it. Dan Scott had fathered both children, and like it or not, they both exsisted, in a very small town. This was why Nathan Scott hated his brother.


	2. Too Late

"Suicides, boys!" Whitey screamed at the Ravens basketball team that afternoon. Brooke watched from the sidelines as she and her fellow cheerleaders stretched. Nathan gave her a short glance, and then Brooke saw his gaze linger on the curly-haired blonde sitting next to her. She gave her best friend a glare, and then suddenly jumped up.

"Ok girls, lets try the new cheer!" she exclaimed cheerfully. The cheerleaders groaned in unison. Just as they had gotten started, an orange ball shot past their small grouping barely missing the left side of Haley James' face. Haley was a new face to the Raven Cheerleaders, a great find. She eyed the guilty party, looking right into the face of Jake Jagelski. Jake was one of the star players of the basketball team, he also happened to be Haley's on again, off again boyfriend. From the look on her face they were definitely on again.

"Careful Hales, I'm gunna need you in good shape for the party tonight." Jake whispered in Haley's ear. Haley groaned in mock disgust.

"I'm sure your gunna need me in even better shape for the after party, huh Jakie?" she replied with a devious grin.

Every year before the first game of the season Nathan Scott threw a huge memorable party at his parents beach house. Brooke was excited to go, and even more excited to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Her and Nathan had been on the rocks lately. He seemed to enjoy getting drunk and "accidently" sticking his tongue down other girls throats more than spending time with his girlfriend. Maybe her just needed a reminder of how wonderful Brooke Davis could really be.

_7 Hours Later_

"God Nathan, you really pulled out all the stops here didnt you?" Peyton shouted over the screaming music, as they walked in the door.

"Hmph, well it could've been better if i had more time to prepare" Nathan replied, eyeing Brooke. He obviously didnt like the fact that she had manipulated him into spensing the entire afternoon shopping for a new outfit.

"God Nathan, I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend!" Brooke exclaimed. "Why is that so wrong!! Im so fucking sick of this, im going to get a beer. Coming P Sawyer?"

Peyton shook her head, "Naw you go ahead B. I'll catch up."

As the brunette walked away, Peyton turned to Nathan.

"God i thought she'd never leave" she moaned as she grabbed Nathans hand and led him to the dark room to her left. She could feel him getting excited as she drew his face down to hers and placed her lips on his. He responded effortlessly, sliding his tongue into her mouth, and grazing her breasts with his hands. She moaned passionatly, as he started to raise her tank top over her head. Soon she was left in just a lacy bra, and she could see the sparkle in his eye as he slowly kissed her neck, her collarbone, and moved his way slowly down to her cleavage. She felt his hand reach around her back to unclasp the article of clothing getting in his way. He threw her bra aside and cupped her breasts in his hands. She pulled him closer to her, and she could feel him through his jeans. As he was kissing her, she could feel his fingers slide her jeans off effortlessly. She did the same to him, sliding his jeans down and pressing her hand up against his hard member. He groaned, and pulled her slowly down to the couch. His hands moved down to her lacy thing as he slid that off her thin hips. She giggled softly as she slipped his boxers down past his ankles. Then as he began to kiss her again, he entered her. She could feel his excitement with every movement, every thrust of his body. She responded to his every move, occasionly rubbing her hands down his buff body. He could feel her stiffen and he knew she would wait for him. He could feel the erection bulding inside of him, and he grabbed her pulling her as close as he could.

"Cum with me baby." he whispered in her ear. He could feel her back arch, and as soon as he they had started, it had finished. She rolled off of the brunette, gasping for air.

"God Nathan, that was fucking amazing!" she exclaimed as she slipped back into her clothes. He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"i guess i should go find Brooke"

"Nathan when are we going to tell her?" Peyton asked him. All of a sudden the door flew open.

Too late.

_**So what do you think? Good so far? **_

_**Review please!!!**_


	3. See you Soon

"Jeez, sorry!" a voice murmured, while closing the door.

"Lucas Scott, goddamnit!!" shouted Nathan, throwing the door open and pulling him by his blue collar back into the room. "What the hell are you doing sneaking around my house!"

"I.. was… was… just" Lucas stuttered

"You were just… just getting the hell away from me. Damnit man when are you going to learn to mind your own business?" Nathan retorted snottily. " And don't ever breathe a word of this to anyone street rat!"

"Trust me Nate, your name doesn't happen to come up in any of my casual conversations. But don't you think you owe Brooke a little more respect?" Lucas asked, concern flooding his eyes.

"What the hell do you care?" Peyton asked, jumping both boys. They seemed to have forgotten she was there. "Its not like you know her!"

Memories flooded into Lucas's mind. A walk down a long corridor with a petite brunette crying on his shoulder, about a mom who wasn't there to braid her hair for her first cheering competition. The same brunette girl passed out drunk at a bar, then in the backseat of his car, and finally a blonde male laying her gently to bed. A pair of hazel eyes, reassuring him that everything would be okay, after he had gotten into a fight with Nathan.

"Are you gunna answer me man?" Peyton's shrill voice shook Lucas from his past.

He put up his hands. "I saw nothing man." Lucas hesitated, then backed out of the room.

"Nathan, maybe we should.." Peyton started

"Shut-up Peyton…. Just shut the hell up for once." Nathan shouted.

"Hey guys! Whats going on in here?" Brooke voice trailed off as she walked into the room looking into her boyfriends blue eyes. "Are you guys fighting again? Cuz its getting really old…" Brooke finished as she swayed a bit on the spot.

"Whoa baby, you okay? How much have you had to drink tonight?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Apparently not enough" She shouted "Cuz I can still feel you nagging voice grating in my mind!"

She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Nathan felt the anger swell up in his chest as he turned to Peyton.

"Ready for round two?"

Brooke stumbled out of the room slamming the door in frustration. She wobbled a bit as she turned on the spot, heading for the table full of beer bottles.

"Oof! Watch where you're going loser!" Brooke snapped as a pair of strong arms caught her before she fell over. She looked up into a familiar face. "Lucas Scott!" she shouted geelfully wrapping her arms around his muscular torso.

"Whoa there Brooke, watch the hands, you're boyfriend is here remember?" Lucas replied staring at her magnificent face. He could see her perfect dimples as she smiled up at him, the way her hazel eyes contrasted her dark brown hair perfectly, as if they were made to go together. Her amazingly toned body, and slim waist and perfect bust.

"He's not being very nice tonight!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon Brooke, you're nicer than this" he replied removing her hands from his lower back.

Then she pulled him close whispering in his ear. "I can show you how nice I really am Lucas Scott"

Lucas could feel himself blushing as he looked down at her. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. She collapsed onto it, lying down immediately He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and handed it to her. She graciously accepted and patted the seat next to her fallen head. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Good luck Pretty girl." he bent down and kissed her head, then walked out the front door, leaving Brooke alone and confused.


	4. I wish i knew

**I don't own anything or anyone from One Tree Hill.**

**Hope you all are enjoying the story so far!**

_**Flashbacks in italics.**_

"Ughhh what time is it?" groaned Brooke, as she rolled over in bed, hands shielding her eyes from the light shining in her window.

"Almost eleven B, you slept most of the morning away. How's the hangover feel?" Peyton asked, chuckling as she handed her friend a hot cup of coffee.

Brooke sipped it slowly. "What the fuck did I drink last night? Jeez, how did I get home?"

"Well when I found you, you were pretty wasted, so Nathan and I dragged you to the car and he put you to bed. I stayed the night to hold your hair back while you puked your brains out." Peyton said smiling at her hungover friend.

"Where were you most of the night? " Brooke asked. "I cant remember chillin with you at all"

"Well I had some stuff to do…" Peyton stuttered, clearly trying to avoid Brooke accusing stare. "It was a hectic night.

"Oooohh" Brooke shrieked, then immediately regretting it and groaning, head in her hands. "She peeked through her fingers. "Was it GUY stuff?" she asked, a small grin on her face.

Peyton just grinned sheepishly.

"Ohmygod P. Sawyer who was it? Did you at least have sex with him?" Brooke asked laughing as her best friends face turned bright red. "I knew it! You so did!! Was it good?"

"How about we get you outta bed and go grab some lunch at Karens café?" Peyton asked nervously trying to change the subject.

"Oh my god, Lucas." Brooke muttered, climbing out of bed.

"Lucas?" Peyton asked, clearly confused. "Lucas Scott?"

"Yes, Lucas Scott" Brooke replied. "He was there last night… I remember him being there. He gave me a water bottle and…" She nervously stopped herself.

"And what Brooke?" Peyton asked

"_Good luck Pretty girl." he bent down and kissed her head, then walked out the front door, leaving Brooke alone and confused. _

"I don't remember." Brooke said a little too quickly. "How bout that lunch?"

An hour later the girls were heading into the café for lunch, both hoping the other wouldn't bring up the topic of last night for obvious reasons. The bells rang softly against the door as they stepped inside.

"Hey guys, how ya doin?" Haley James asked, apron around her waist and a tray of dirty dishes on her shoulder. "Pick a table, I'll be right over."

Haley James was the hardest worker Brooke knew. She was also one of the smartest. Haley was a tutor at THH, and she also worked full time at Karen's Café. She always seemed to be in a rush, and never seemed to get bogged down. Brooke envied her work ethic, but preferred to take the easier route. She knew that she couldn't live off her parents money forever, but for now it was the ideal way to spend her adolescence.

"Alright guys what can I get you?" Haley asked, pulling a pen from behind her ear, and a notebook from her apron.

"I'll have a club, no mayo, extra tomato." Peyton replied.

"Caesar salad, extra dressing." Followed Brooke.

"Alrighty girls, coming right up." Haley ran back to the kitchen to place the order.

Brooke stared out the window intently. For some reason she just couldn't get Lucas Scott face out of her mind. Why had he been so nice to her? He obviously knew she was with Nathan, and he knew Nathan hated him. She pondered this thought for a moment before being shaken back into the conversation.

"Brooke, are you even listening to me?" Peyton asked, as Haley walked back from the kitchen and collapsed into a chair next to Brooke.

"What did you say P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked casually, as if she hadn't been in some sort of trance.

" I said are you excited for the away game next week?"

"The away game is next week??" Haley shrieked, clearly confused.

"Umm yeah tutor girl get with the picture." Brooke replied grinning "Why? Scared of what Jake might do with you two aloooone in a hotel room?"

"Ha-ha very funny.." Haley replied. "Just because I don't go around throwing myself into casual sexual stances, doesn't mean I don't want to!"

"Tutor girl, you and Jake are perfect together, why not just give him a piece of what we all know you got?" Brooke said scandalously. She threw her head back laughing.

Suddenly a voice calling over the counter caused her to stop. Lucas Scott was staring at her.

"Haley!" he called. Okay not staring at her. "My mom needs you out back for a sec!"

Brooke eyed him questionably. She knew his mom ran the café so why wouldn't she have guessed she would run into him here.

"Alright guys, catch up with you later. " Haley said winking at them. She slapped lucas's hand as she walked by and went behind the counter. Brooke stared after her, then re-focused on Lucas. Now he was definitely staring at her. She tore her gaze away and looked at Peyton. Her best friends face was surprised, eyebrow raised Peyton asked

"Why is he staring at you?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Brooke, then she thought to herself, I wish I did.


	5. Poor Brooke

"_Good luck Pretty girl."_

Why couldn't she get this out of her head? Almost a week had passed since the party and she was still thinking about Lucas Scott. Not in some creepy stalker-ish way, but in a curious way. She was definitely not interested in Lucas Scott…. She just couldn't be. I mean she's with Nathan right?

"AGHHHH" Brooke shouted, pulling the ends of her hair.

"Brooke!! What the fuck?" Peyton shouted, after almost jumping three feet in the air, dropping her sketchbook, sketches now scattered everywhere.

"Sorry" Brooke muttered sheepishly. She just couldn't help it, it was infuriating. She bent down to help her friend pick up her drawings, when a cold pair of hands wrapped around her waist, pulling up the front of her shirt slightly. She jumped, turning on the spot, and swinging her fist towards his head. Nathan blocked it easily.

"Damn Brooke, you've gotten violent lately." He said, clearly startled, but with a slight smile.

"Sorry babe, a lot on my mind." Brooke mumbled. She pecked him lightly, and took his hand in hers. "How bout we go to class huh?"

Nathan swung his arm around his girlfriends shoulder, leading her from the courtyard into the school building. As they walked through the doors, Brooke caught the eye of a very cute, very blonde male, staring straight into her eyes. Unfortunately, Nathan also saw the look Lucas Scott was giving his girlfriend. And he had a venomous look to return.

"You sure you wanna keep looking at her like that street rat?" Nathan spat angrily.

"Insecure much little brother?" Lucas replied a small grin on his face. He winked at Brooke and truned to walk away.

"Don't turn away from me jackass!" Nathan shouted, grabbing Lucas by the shoulder and connecting his fist to his face. Lucas fell over backwards clutching his jaw. Quickly he jumped back up and threw himself into Nathan body knocking him to the ground.

"Knock it off! C'mon Nathan get off him!" Brooke screeched, clearly aggravated by the lack of maturity between the two boys. Lucas jumped up, wiping off the blood that was now trickling down his chin. He glared menacingly at Nathan and then turned to walk away.

"Lucas wait!!" Brooke yelled.

"Brooke, what the hell?" Nathan asked.

"Why did you hit him Nathan? Why?" She shouted jabbing her finger into his chest. "What did he ever do to you?"

"What the fuck Brooke? Why do you care? He is scum, no he's lower then scum!!" Nathan retorted, clearly infuriated.

"Nathan. You're far from perfect" a small voice came from behind the now fairly large crowd. Peyton Sawyer was standing apart from everyone else. " I cant do this anymore Nate."

"Peyton, shutup this doesn't involve you!" Nathan warned.

"Brooke," Peyton started.

"No" Nathan screeched "Brooke honey, don't listen to her, she's just jealous, jealous of what we have. C'mon baby lets go, schools over-rated anyways."

"Oh fuck-off Nathan, what's up P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, now curios as to what was going on. She waited, tapping her foot anxiously, as she watched her best friend fold her arms over her chest. Something wasn't right. "Peyton, whatever it is, you can tell me." She was clearly worried now.

"Brooke, there's something you need to know"

But it wasn't Peyton who said this.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, but finals are this week and I really gotta crack down. I promise major updates after this next week though! Btw reviews are awesome! They keep me writing so keep em coming!**

**You all rock! Xoxoxo Aubree**


	6. A broken heart, a new friend, a tragedy

_Flashbacks in this style_

**I own nothing!**

**I hope you guys really enjoy the next few chapters. Major Brucas is promised!!! Let me know if any of you have anything you would like me to include!! You guys are what keep me going. And now I give you…. A broken heart, a new friend, a tragedy.**

"_Brooke, there's something you need to know"_

Brooke spun around to look at the face behind her. Nathan was staring at her, but it wasn't him who uttered these words. Lucas Scott was staring directly into her eyes, looking like he himself had a broken heart.  
"Someone better tell me what's going on right now."

Lucas hesitated. Peyton grabbed her friend by the shoulder and muttered, "I'm so sorry Brooke"

"Peyton Sawyer! We have been friends for a lifetime. What could possibly be this bad? AND WHY IS EVERYBODY STARING AT ME!!!!" Brooke cried out. "Get the fuck away from here, were trying to have a private conversation thank you!" She screamed to the growing crowd, obviously curious as to what was going on.

Peyton stammered for a moment, then shut her jaw tears welling up in her eyes. She looked to Nathan for help, but he just threw his hands up in exasperation, obviously pissed at the way things were coming out.

"They have been seeing each-other behind your back Brooke." Lucas said.

Brooke stared at him for a moment. "What?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"I caught them at the party… they were…." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Peyton was really crying now. "We didn't mean to hurt you Brookie. It just sort of happened."

Brooke just stood there. She gulped and opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. "You wanna run this by me one more time P. Sawyer? I don't think I'm understanding you right. It sort of sounds like you've been sleeping with my boyfriend, but my best friend wouldn't do that would she?"

Peyton didn't say anything. Nathan didn't move. This was enough for Brooke.

"How dare you!" she screamed swelling with anger. "You are my best friend… no no wait. You WERE my best friend, because as of this second we are through Peyton. If I never see you again, it will be for the best, because as of right now I just might have to kick your bulimic little ass!" Then she bucked back, and throwing all her weight forward she punched her right in the nose. Peyton jumped back startled and in pain. She looked at Brooke wide eyed, while clutching her bleeding nose.

"And you Nathan Scott, you just made the biggest mistake of your life! If I could tear out your heart and put it through a blender it would be the greatest day of my life! I hate you… I just… hate you!" she was sobbing profusely now. She shoved Nathan backwards and he stumbled back looking shocked.

"Brooke, baby. Don't be like this. Think of everything we have. Think of how great we are together!" he exclaimed.

"Everything we have???" Brooke screamed, through the tears streaming down her face. " How GREAT we are?? FUCK YOU Nathan Scott!!"

She turned on her tiny heels and walked through the doors, still in hysterics.

"Brooke wait!" shouted Nathan. But as he went to follow her, a hand grabbed his shoulder and held him back.

"Just let her go dirtbag" stated Lucas. Then he raised his fist and punched his half brother square in the jaw. Nathan fell over backwards, and Lucas ran out the doors to follow the distraught brunette that had just left. Nathan stared at his back as he went. Peyton went to go help him up, and he pushed her away. "Just get away from me Peyton… seriously just go"

Peyton was still in tears as she rushed into the nearby girls bathroom. She never wanted it to be like this. Brooke and Nathan never belonged together, she could feel it in her heart. Nathan was always supposed to be hers. She may be free to be public about her feelings toward Nathan now, but she lost so much more. She rushed out of the bathroom and ran out the doors to her car. She started the engine quickly and revved it loudly. Tears still streaming down her face, she put the car in reverse and sped out of the THH parking lot. She drove for about 20 miles before blindly reaching down for a cd. She inserted the disk into the cd drive and blasted the music as loud as it would go. After a few songs she decided it wasn't what she wanted to hear so she reached into her backseat to grab another. The music was so loud she couldn't hear the noise surrounding her. So it's natural she didn't hear the blaring horn. She never saw it coming, never had time to swerve.

Outside the school, Brooke sat in her car heaving great sobs, soaking the sleeves of her white sweater.

"_Nathan you make me so happy" Brooke cried out, as he gave her the gorgeous necklace. It was their 6-month anniversary and Nathan not only remembered, but he remembered in style. Her date involved a white stretch limo, three dozen red roses, and the gorgeous diamond studded necklace, that obviously cost more than her car. "This is so perfect," she purred as she snuggled into his arms, then kissing his lips gently. " I love you Nathan Scott"_

"He told me he loved me" she cried out to no one in particular, banging her fists against the steering wheel. "He told me…" she couldn't finish her sentence, as she sobbed heavily.

A light tap startled her slightly and she looked up to see a face she didn't expect. A face full of pity and hurt. Lucas Scott was staring in at her. She rolled down the window slowly. "You knew" she stated simply. He just nodded slowly and opened his mouth. She held up a finger warning him not to say what he was about to say. "How long?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said softly. "I just saw them at the party.

"Stupid bulimic WHORE" she cried out. Then started crying again.

Lucas tapped her on the shoulder and her head came off the steering wheel as she turned to look at him. He makeup was running down her face, and he lightly brushed his fingers along her cheekbones, wiping away the black mascara that was stained there from her tears. "Do you trust me?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked at him clearly confused. "Lucas I barely know you." But she somehow felt safe with him standing so close to her.

"_Good luck Pretty girl." _

The words played in her mind as she looked into his amazing eyes and simply said, "yes."

"Well then move over Brooke Davis. I'm driving."


	7. Asleep in his arms

"Lucas Scott I demand that you tell me where we are going right now!" Brooke squealed, obviously growing uncomfortable from the long car ride. They had been driving for well over 6 hours. The sky had just started to darken, and the streetlights had started to come on.

Lucas chuckled loudly, "I thought you said you trusted me Brooke Davis?"

"Yeah well that was before my ass started cramping up and my stomach started to shrivel from lack of food!" she stated sarcastically. She pinched his arm playfully.

He threw back his head and laughed, "well would you like to go to dinner Miss Davis?"

"Are you asking me out Mr Scott?" she asked lightly.

"That depends on whether or not you're going to say yes" he muttered while looking straight into her eyes.

She grabbed his face intently and slowly turned his head forward so that he was looking where he was driving. "I'd rather not die in a car accident Lucas, now watch where youre going before I take the wheel."

They stopped at a small diner for dinner. It was nearly 9:00 by then and the small diner only had two other occupants. A young man and woman, with a map between then, obviously trying to decide where to go next.

Brooke gazed over at them from her spot in the small booth. They were laughing, with arms around each other, as if they never wanted to be apart. "Can you imagine being that happy?" she asked quietly. Lucas opened his mouth to answer but she abruptly cut him off. "rhetorical question." She stated clearly not wanting him to answer.

They finished eating and Lucas reached into his wallet and paid the waitress. She bid them a goodnight and bustled around the table clearing away the plates and cups. They walked out of the quaint diner, towards the car. Brooke got ready to leave, stretching her legs in anticipation of another long car ride. Lucas looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Now where do you think you're going Brooke?" he asked slyly. She looked at him curiously and gestured towards the car.

"Aren't we leaving?" she asked.

He pointed to a small motel located right next to the diner they had just left. "Nope, were campin out here for the night!" he stated waiting for her reaction. He saw the look on her face and grinned. "Don't worry your pretty little head Brookie, I got us separate beds." She blinked and stared at him for a while, trying to decipher his motives.

"Well are you at least going to take me shopping for some Pj's and a toothbrush?" She asked grinning.

They spent the next hour in a local Wal-mart tracking down the basic necessities they would need for the night. Lucas couldn't help but notice the way her camisole crept up her midriff revealing a small sliver of perfectly tan skin, the way that whenever she smiled the dimples on her face became prominent, and the way her hair seemed to bounce with every step she took. After what he considered a long grueling time, they finally reached the checkout line. She rang in her items carefully and proceeded to reach into her purse for her credit card. Lucas held back her hand and offered up some cash but she slowly shook her head. "Don't worry Luke, this one is on my parents." He chuckled softly as he handed her the things he has picked up for the night and the day ahead. They left the store gleefully laughing at the way Lucas had walked straight into the door, thinking it would open automatically. The music was playing overhead in the parking lot. Suddenly Brooke stopped dead in her tracks.

Lucas looked at her clearly confused. "What's wrong Brooke?"

"This song, I know this song." She swayed slightly to the music and turned to Lucas. "Dance with me." She stated it as a command rather than a question, but he didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her hand and placed the other on the small of her back. They danced slowly for what seemed like forever but too soon of course she backed away. "Let's go Luke, I'm getting tired"

She climbed into the car, her mind far away. "You alright Brooke?" Lucas asked tentatively, as he climbed into the seat next to her. She nodded slowly as he started the car, and he decided not to push her on the subject. "My head still hurts ya know" he stated snorting slightly. She grinned at him and started laughing as they made their way out of the parking lot and back to the hotel.

"Hahaha real classy choice Lucas!" she teased as they stepped into the shabby motel room. He shoved her playfully,

"Hey it was this or the motel down the road that charges by the hour!"

"Okay this is wonderful!" she said sarcasm gone. "Im gunna take a shower" she continued. She looked at him and squinted at him "no peeking!" she said jokingly. She went into the small bathroom and turned on the hot water. She slowly undressed and stepped beneath the hard stream of water. She could feel the knots in her back starting to loosen as she ran her hands through her hair and immediately relaxed. She scrubbed herself ferociously with her body and face scrub, cleaning the days grime from her slender body. When she had finished she wrapped herself in the newly bought white towel, and wrung out her dripping hair. She opened the bathroom door slowly and a cloud of steam rushed out in front of her. She walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom keeping her eyes on her suitcase lying on the bed on the far side of the room. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she thought. Why didn't I bring my clothes in with me!!

"Want me to close my eyes?" Lucas teased, clearly aware of her insecurity.

"As a matter of fact, I do" she said grinning. "Don't peek," she shrieked as she saw him squinting through separated fingers. She threw a pillow at him demanding that he put it over his head. He just laughed and followed orders. She changed quickly, almost immediately regretting her choice in pajamas. She had just bought a pair of boxer shorts and a white sheer tank-top. She pulled nervously on the hem of the tank-top, and told Lucas he could open his eyes. He looked at her with wide eyes clearly surprised at her choice of wardrobe.

"Wow," was all he said and she blushed furiously. She noticed that whenever he was deep in thought he seemed to be totally uninterruptable. His eyebrows crinkled and he seemed to be brooding.

"So do ya wanna watch a movie or something Broody?" Brooke asked casually trying out the new nickname.

"Broody?" he asked eyebrows now raised. "Hahaha I guess it fits." He exclaimed. "Sure, let's watch a movie. He flicked the channels and found the one movie that seemed to be playing. Jurassic Park. Brooke climbed into her own bed and looked over at Lucas,

"Is this scary?" she asked, nervously.

He laughed and nodded. "I guess you can say that. Don't worry Cheery, ill protect you"

She smiled slightly at the nickname, as a particularly menacing dinosaur appeared on the screen. She shrieked loudly and jumped out of her bed. She looked at Lucas clearly frightened, and he lifted his covers and patted the space beside him in his bed. She climbed in hesitantly and laid back against the firm pillows. Within minutes, her breathing had slowed and she had completely relaxed against his chest. He looked down at the small brunette, kissed her head softly and muttered,

"Sweet dreams Pretty Girl"


	8. Amazed by you

**Sorry it took so long for an update guys… ive been super busy with christmas stuff. I know you'll be disappointed but this is gunna be a super short chapter, because its 12:30 am and I have to be up early. But I promise I will update soon!!**

Lucas had been awake for well over an hour now, and the tingling in his arm told him it had fallen completely asleep. He looked at the pretty brunette fast asleep in the crook of it and smiled. Definitely worth the pain, he thought. She started suddenly and began to slowly open her eyes. Then to his great surprise, she shrieked loudly and fell right off the side of the bed. He frowned and crawled to the side of the bed, peeking over the edge. She was glancing down at herself as if checking to see if her clothes were still on. He cleared his throat loudly. "Everything okay?"

"Did you seduce me?" she asked accusingly. Obviously she was not a morning person. "Lucas Scott, how the hell did you manage to get me in bed?" she asked. Then she grinned, obviously amused by his lack of comfort at the moment. "Im gunna go take a shower" she stated simply. "Wanna join me?"

He looked at her now completely puzzled at her behavior as she strutted into the bathroom. She stuck her head around the door, "you gunna answer me Broody?"

He jumped out of the bed and walked a bit closer to the bathroom door, but as he pulled it to open it he found her holding it shut. He looked at her clearly confused at her behavior. "I asked if you WANTED to join me… that wasn't an invitation." Then she smiled and slammed the door, barely giving him time to move his feet from getting slammed.

He shook his head and chuckled to himself "you truly do amaze me Brooke Davis."


	9. Oh boy we are in trouble now!

**Sorry about the short chapter last time guys… hope this one fills the void! Happy new year everyone!! **_ Flashbacks in this style!_

Brooke Davis had never been more uncomfortable in her life. That she could remember anyways. It was mid-afternoon, and the heat made this September day feel like the middle of july. Her window was rolled down and her arm rested against the edge. She was casually leaning back in her seat and kept giving her car-mate some much deserved eye rolls.

"Tell me again Lucas Scott, why did we drive for hours and hours to get all the way out here, just to turn around and go home?"

Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he sighed. He had neglected his phone for the entire day and night knowing that his dear mother would have interrupted the fun he was having with the most amazing girl he knew.

_Beeeeep. Lucas, its you mother. Where are you… school got out hours ago and I come home from work with no note, no phone call, no messages…. Then I hear you got in a fight at school? Call me…Beeeeeeep_

_Beeeeeep. Lucas its nearing midnight and you are not home… if I don't get a phone call soon im going to have to resort to violence the next time I see you… hahaha get your ASS home NOW!!! Beeeeeeeep_

_Beeeeeep. Lucas Eugene Scott when I get ahold of you, you are not going to remember what having a life was like. I cant remember you ever being this irresponsible in my entire exsistence. In fact I cant remember ANYONE being this irresponsible. You cannot imagine the trouble you are in…. Beeeep._

They had gone on forever. He loved his mother for being concerned but geez, she sounded like she was gunna call out the national guard or something.

"HELLLLLLOOO earth to Lucas Scott!" Brooke shouted waving her hand frantically in front of his face. "Are you planning on answering me sometime in the next century? Or am I just gunna have to kick you ass?"

"Look Brooke im sorry this didn't work out the way we had planned but my mother is threatening life sentences if I don't get home."

"Call her!" Brooke stated simply. "Duh" she added on rolling her eyes once again.

Lucas clenched his fist. "Its not that easy Brooke! Shes not the kind of mom that just leaves me her credit card and leaves for months at a time. She would probably have my phone traced and then have the cops hunt me down or something, "he chuckled nervously.

Brooke glared at him, clearly hurt at what he had said. She turned her face to look out the window. He grabbed her shoulder lightly, and she pulled away forcefully. "Look Brooke, I'm sorry, that was wrong."

She kept her head turned with her arms crossed neatly over her chest. "Its just hard to grow up with a mom who breathes down your next 24/7. Needing to know where you are, what you're doing, who you're with… I'm sick of it"

"Look Lucas," Brooke started. "Its not exactly nice to have parents who don't care. I cant remember the last time I hugged my mother. I cant remember the last time my father told me he loves me… Its not only hard, its unfair and unnecessary. I would give anything to have a mom like Karen… anything." She sighed and crossed her legs on the seat. "Look can we pull over soon… I really gotta pee."

They arrived in Tree Hill a few hours later, just as the sun was setting. Lucas pulled up to Brookes house and stopped the car, turning off the engine. "Look Brooke.. I know this trip didn't exactly turn out as planned, but the idea was to get your mind away from the drama that seemed to be engulfing your life… I hope you're feeling better." He reached over and tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear. "Cya Pretty Girl"

Brooke stared at him, looking intently into his clear blue eyes. She shrugged innocently and said "I guess it worked Broody. You're officially my knight in shining armor" She laughed and reached out to hug her new friend. Then she opened her door and stepped out onto her front lawn. "Now Im going to go take a shower, in MY own shower, where there isn't pubes infesting the drain. Be careful Broody, don't tread to lightly around Karen… If you need a place to stay, I leave my door unlocked." Then she winked and walked up her lawn and through her front door. As he drove home he laughed thinking to himself that this trip could almost be worth it. That is until he opened his front door and stared directly into the face of his mother. And she wasn't sitting at the kitchen table alone.


	10. Just a moment, thats all we need

**Okay guys. Here is the next chapter, I just have one favor! Can y'all invite more people to read and review the story? I love all the reviews so far and im tickled that you're all loving the brucasness, but I really wanna hear some more opinions!!! **

**You guys rock my world!!**

Lucas Scott eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open in shock. He stood still for just a moment, then gasped and rushed forward to embrace the man sitting at his kitchen table. In mid-step though, his mother cleared her throat loudly and he stopped dead in his tracks. He grinned sheepishly to his mother and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey mom…" he started slowly, "new haircut?"

His mother had a stern look on her face as she stood up to face her son. Karen Roe came about to Lucas's shoulders but that didn't make her any less intimidating. She jabbed her index finger into his chest hard, then shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly, and then recovered quickly, looking towards his mother in fear. "Lucas Eugene Scott! How DARE you scare me like that? How stupid do you think I am? Did you really think I wouldn't notice if you stayed out all frickin night? What could possibly have made you think something like this was okay…"

She continued on for what seemed like hours, then pulled him into a heartwrenching hug. She then stepped back, whacked him across the head, nodded, and sat back down, breathing a huge sigh of relief. "Now Lucas, you can see we have a house guest."

Brooke Davis stood in front of her full length mirror examining herself. She had just stepped out of the shower, where she had spent 45 minutes, scrubbing, washing, and exfoliating every inch of her petite body. Her Alba Botanica Papaya Mango Exfoliating body scrub, which had been full yesterday morning was now squeezed to the last drop. She felt relaxed and rejuvenated ready to begin her day. Well in this case it would be ready to begin her night, seeing as it was rounding 5pm. Somehow she couldn't put her finger on it, but as she looked at her slender body in the mirror, something through her off. She glanced down at her ankle, toppling over in the process. She left her towel casually slip to the floor as she examined the tiny anklet around the lower part of her leg. She had never seen anything like it, it was exquisite and looked pretty expensive. She touched it gently looking at the tiny engraving. On the metal clasp was a small line of words barely visible. _Don't ever think you're not good enough Pretty Girl._ She suddenly felt a wave of emotion pass through her as she imagined how Lucas had slipped out and made this tiny, yet thoughtful purchase. She couldn't believe someone she had just met was so incredibly generous and sweet. Just then her doorbell rang, shrieking though the house causing her to take an extra breath. She knew it had to be Haley. She had called her earlier to come and get ready, they were going to hit up a new club tonight that had just opened up downtown. Tric was the name… she thought. She leaned back towards the doorway peering down the stairs and yelled "Its open" Then she stood back up, wrapping the towel back around herself and threw her wet hair into an alligator clip. She heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. "Im in here Hales" she yelled as the guest approached the bathroom. But instead of Haley's head of light brown hair, the head of Lucas Scott peeked around the corner. Brooke shrieked and jumped into the air, then ran past him into her adjoining bedroom and slammed the door. She sat soundlessly on the bed, trying to catch her breath as she thanked god she had put her towel back on.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"You okay there Cheery?" Lucas asked tenderly.

"Fine" she stated firmly. "Gimme a girl minute please, could you wait downstairs? There's Xbox and digital cable, just head down the stairs and hang a right." She could hear his loud thumping signifying him heading back down the stairs. She rushed to quickly throw on her favorite Mossimo Red Voile Shirtdress in black and her super skinny jeans. Then she threw on a pair of her cutest black flats and rushed into the bathroom. She squeezed a small dollop of Marc Anthony's Simply Straight Instant Straightening Cream in her hand and ran it through her damp hair. Then rushed to put on some foundation, eyeliner, and mascara. She quickly gave herself a once over in the mirror and nodded slightly. Then she started down the stairs following the bleeps and bloops of the video game that had engrossed Lucas. She walked into the living room expecting to find him alone but was pleasantly surprised to see Haley sitting right next to him, controller in hand, stomping her tiny feet at the sounds of gunfire. Brooke cleared her throat loudly and both heads turned to look at her smiling. Brooke nodded to Haley beckoning her towards her upstairs room and held up her index finger to Lucas, telling him they needed a moment alone. He immediately turned his head back to the game, and was playing furiously as the girls rushed up the stairs, practically shrieking in excitement.

"So Miss Brooke Davis" Haley started as she sat down Indian style on the large pink poof in the middle of Brooke's floor, "are you going to tell me where you have been the last 24 hours?" she asked smiling.

Brooke bit her bottom lip and shrugged, "Oh you know here and there."

Haley reached onto the queen sized bed and grabbed one of Brookes oversized feather pillows, then threw it at the brunette with as much force as she could. Brooke shrieked with laughter and fell over on the floor giggling. Haley was tickling her, threatening not to stop until Brooke revealed every last detail.

"Okay okay ill spill" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Haley backed off and looked at her best friend, eyes wide with excitement. Suddenly Brooke humped up and ran swiftly out of the room heading for the stairs. Haley shrieked and followed suit, crashing after the brunette.

Brooke ran hurriedly into the living room and threw her arms around Lucas. He jumped up and looked at her questioningly. "Protect me," she whispered softly in his ear, and when Haley came darting into the living room and saw his arms up, protecting her friend, she stuck out her bottom lip and sat on the floor clearly defeated. Brooke stood awkwardly in Lucas's arms for a moment looking up into his eyes. He was looking straight back into hers, his face entirely too close. All too quickly Haley grabbed her from behind forcing the two apart. "You guys wanna hit up the diner? Im starving"


	11. Beep Its your consience speaking

**Alright guys, here a new one for ya! You guys rock!!!**

**Aubrey**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound Peyton Sawyer woke up to wasn't her usual alarm clock blasting her favorite sublime song. Instead it was an annoying beeping noise she just couldn't get out of her head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw white. Only white. Above her, a bright light shone down on her, and around her were the ugliest curtains she had ever seen.

"Where am i?" she mumbled to herself, as she strained to bring herself to a sitting position. She felt awkward as she glanced down and noticed the long gown she was wearing. Her eyes trailed up to her arms which were displayed many tubes attached to long poles at the head of her bed. She also noticed that her arms were covered in black and blue almost welt-like bruises. She shook her head confusedly and tried to remember what had happened. A small head peered in from the opening in the curtains and a nurse with ash blonde hair and green eyes looked at her.

"I see you're finally awake m'am. I'll go get your doctor." And she hurried off before Peyton could even open her mouth to ask a question. Within minutes a tall man appeared through her curtains. He was older with white hair and kind eyes.

"Hello" he said simply.

"Hi" replied Peyton a bit shakily.

"Do you know who you are?" asked the doctor slowly.

"Huh?" she was confused.

"Do you know your name?"

"Peyton Sawyer"

"And do you have any idea why you are here Peyton Sawyer?"

The doctor hadn't even finished her sentence when the memories came flooding back. Brookes devastated face. Nathan disgusted face. The car, her amazing comet was ruined she just knew it. She sighed and laid back in the uncomfortable bed. It was going to be a long day.

Haley James felt a bit awkward as she sat back in her chair at the Moonlight Diner. They had ordered massive amounts of food, and now were all engaged in conversation. Well, not quite. It was more like Lucas was engaged in Brooke's conversation. She had barely gotten in a word all night. She cleared her throat loudly. "Brookie! Are we hitting up that party or what?"

"I don't know Hales, don't you think its going to be a little awkward if Nathan shows up." She replied swatting Lucas's hand away as he tried to poke her face.

"Brooke you promised we would go. Jakes been waiting for me for over an hour! Lets just go please!!!" Haley exclaimed loudly.

"Fine tutor girl. But if Nathan is there I am so bailing. Even if you have to walk home." Brooke stated, sticking her tongue out as Haley gleefully smiled.

Lucas pushed Brooke out of the booth they were sitting at and threw a 20 dollar bill down on the table. As they headed out the door his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He glanced down at the caller id, and as he did he remembered that he was supposed to be hanging out at home tonight, entertaining his new houseguest. He looked over at Brooke, who looked a little worried. She saw him gglaring at her and she grabbed his hand pulling him out the door. "Let's go Broody!!"

He placed his phone back in his pocket and shrugged it off. He could always just entertain tomorrow. Its not like He won't be there for the next couple of days. They got into Brooke car, Haley of course calling shotgun, and the stereo was immediately blasted. They opened the windows, letting their hair fly in the breeze as they drove the few blocks to the party. Lucas didn't even have to ask where it was, because as they turned up the next street her saw a huge house with doors wide open and music blasting from every open window. There were about 30 people gathered in the front yard, watching a small blonde girl who was doing a keg-stand. Obviously they weren't worried about the cops showing up. Haley screamed out the window as they parked, and Lucas saw Jake running up to the car. He catcalled as Haley stepped out and he slapped her butt playfully. She grabbed his hand and ran off, waving to Brooke in the process.

Brooke, however, was still sitting in the car. Her head was shaking back and forth as if she was debating getting out. Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped. "Sorry, sorry." He muttered. "You sure you wanna do this?"

Brooke nodded as she opened her door slowly. Lucas jumped out and walked to her side, taking her hand. She felt comforted, but didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. She skipped playfully ahead of him letting go in the process. Suddenly a shriek came from the front door.

"BROOOKE DAVIS HAS ARRIVED LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!" a chipper voice exclaimed. Bevin was standing at the front door swaying on the spot. She was clearly drunk. Lucas recognized her as the girl doing the keg stand as they had pulled up, and he was surprised she hadn't fallen over already. Bevin ran down the stairs, almost tripping over her feet in the process, and swung her arm around Brookes neck. "Brooooooooke Davis. How are you. How is Nathan. Are you two back together yet? And who is this scrumptious thing accompanying you?" Bevin slurred all the questions together making them almost impossible to understand.

"Bevin" Brooke sighed. "I am fine. Nathan and I will NEVER be back together. And this, is Lucas."

Lucas smiled shyly as Bevin looked him up and down. She nodded approvingly, then looked down. She threw her hand over her mouth and ran off towards the trees on the side of the house. They could hear her retching as they walked up the steps into the house. Brooke put a hand to her head massaging her temples. "I need a beer."


	12. Authors Note

**Alright so you guys are pretty awesome, don't get me wrong. But im kind of thinking of stopping this story. It seems like no one is interested in it anymore… each chapter I get less and less reviews and it's a bit disheartening. I love this story and all, and im having a blast writing it, but I don't know. **

**What do you guys think? Anything I can do differently to keep you all reviewing?? Gimme something guys. Lol. At least let me know if I should keep writing or not!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Peace, love, and rock & roll :)**

**Aubrey**


	13. Mission Accomplished

**Okay guys! You all rock!! So im definitely going to continue with this story as I love where its going right now! Plus you all made me feel better with all your AMAZING reviews! Even you Love Me Some Julian! I like feedback, sorry if I offended you! I will thank you all much more often from now on! Hahaha and** **hopelesslyhalfhearted please don't hit me!! Alright alright enough talk! Heres the new chapter. Hope you all like it! **

_Life isn't measured by the number of breaths you take, but by the moments that take your breath away._

Brooke Davis was drunk. Plain and simple. For the first time in over a week she felt good. Really good. Like her life was fun again, and she wasn't boggled down with drama from her boyfriend and best friend. Or should she say ex-boyfriend and former best friend.

Lucas Scott was sitting alone on the plaid couch in the center of the room. He was worried about the brunette girl dancing to the rocking music. He had been trying all night to get her to slow down on the drinking, but she had forcefully resisted. Now as she swayed her hips back and forth, grinding on some guy she barely knew, Lucas was irritated. She had come to the party with him, and ten minutes after getting there had ditched him for her new best friend. Jack Daniels. He shook his head as he continued to watch her sway occasionally stumbling over her own feet. The guy she was dancing with leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She giggled loudly and leaned back into his arms. When Lucas saw the guys hands begin to roam freely under her shirt, he had had enough. He jumped up automatically and ran over to the dancing couple. Grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt, he pulled him backwards and threw him to the floor. Brooke barely noticed. She just grabbed Lucas's hips and started dancing with him. He pulled back suddenly and took her hands, trying to pull her off the dance floor. She resisted at first, but seemed easily persuaded once he scooped her tiny body into his arms. She rested her head against his chest as he carried her up the stairs. Behind him he could hear catcalls and whispers, but he just kept pressing on. They needed to get away from this scene. He climbed the first flight of stairs and saw an open door to his right. He walked into the room and placed Brooke gently onto the bed. As he turned around to get her a glass of water, he could feel her hands on his shoulders pulling him back down to the bed. He resisted at first but then his body took over and he gave in. He drew a short breath as she pulled his face close to hers, and for one moment before her lips touched hers, he looked into her deep eyes. They were full of pain and hatred, but also of fear and desperation. She placed her perfect lips on his and her tongue pushed gently against his mouth begging for entry. He immediately grant it as he wrapped her tiny body in his arms, gently leaning her back against the bed. He laid her back so that he was on top of her now and kissed her neck passionately. She moaned, and drew her hips up to lock with his. For a brief second as he pulled back to look at her again, he saw the same pain and desperation in her eyes. And before he knew it he had pulled away from her. She looked at him curiously, arching her perfect eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something, but as she did her eyes closed and her breathing steadied.

Lucas sat there for a long time. He had no clock to tell, but he knew time had passed as he could no longer hear the loud music and drunken gossip meaning the party was winding down. He stared at Brooke wishing she could know what he was feeling at that very moment. As he stared at her perfect face, contorted into a smile, dimples showing, he knew that he was falling for her. Hard. But he also knew she had just ended things with Nathan . And not in a good way. He knew she wasn't ready for the kind of relationship he craved. One where every day he could look into her warm eyes, and kiss her perfect mouth. When he could hold her hand, and hold her close to him for everyone to see. The picture in his mind was one of perfection, and as he watched her chest move up and down as she slept, he knew she was the one he wanted standing beside him when all his dreams came true.

A bright light was shining on Lucas's face. He shielded his eyes as they fluttered open slowly looking at the room around him. The bed he was in was definitely not his and the girl sleeping in it next to him was…. Definitely not Brooke Davis. He glanced down at his watch and jumped when he saw it was already after 11am. "When did I fall asleep?" he muttered to himself. "And where the hell is Brooke?"

Meanwhile Brooke was at Haleys house, trying to nurse her raging hangover. Haley had rescued her from the party around 3am, and took her home to sleep off her drunken self. While Haley was far from impressed with the fact that she had found Brooke in bed with Lucas, it hadn't surprised her. And although she was concerned for her best friend, she knew she needed time to heal from the massive mess that had consumed her love life recently. Haley suddenly heard a moan from across the table and looked up, pulled away from her thoughts. Brooke was frowning and holding her head.

"Hales why won't this friggin headache go away?"

"Well god Brooke have you ever considered NOT drinking for a change?"

Brooke glared at Haley. Somehow Haley always managed to have fun without consuming a drop of alcohol. She was almost always the DD for the night, and always seemed to be the one responsible. Usually Nathan would be bailing Brooke out of a party, but that wasn't likely anymore. Brooke sighed and sipped her coffee slowly.

"So tutor-girl, what happened last night? Everything seems really foggy. I cant even remember coming over here!" Brooke exclaimed chuckling slightly.

"Well Brooke you had fun. Did you think about Nathan at all last night?"

"Not once" replied Brooke.

"Well then, mission accomplished." Said Haley, determined to make her best friend feel better.


	14. Just breathe

**So I hope you all like the next chapter! It not as Brucasy as some sould like but I think its needed!! Thanks everyone for reading!! And don't forget to review! :) **

**Peace, Love and rock &roll!!!**

**Aubrey**

Monday morning came far too fast for Brooke Davis. She woke up to her blaring alarm clock, and struggled to get out of bed. After she had showered and dressed, she ran downstairs to get a bagel, running out the door trying to avoid being late. She started her car and pulled out of her long driveway, thinking about the day ahead of her. She had no desire to see Peyton or Nathan, and was planning on avoiding them at all costs. Unfortunately, there was a cheer practice after school and seeing both of them was inevitable.

She pulled into her usual parking spot in front of THH and went to open her door. But before she could even put her hand on the handle, someone opened it for her. Lucas Scott had opened her door and was now holding out his hand, hoping she would accept it. She casually stepped out of the car, avoiding his hand and his glare.

"Hey Brooke, how you doing? Headache finally gone?" Lucas said as they walked towards the building. She looked at him menacingly and saw that he was smirking in a way that made her heart skip a beat. God why does his smile have to be so perfect? She thought to herself.

They arrived silently at her locker as he casually leaned against it. "You planning on talking to me at all? Lucas asked.

"Well Lucas I don't know. Why don't you ask that blonde bimbo you were in bed with how her heads feeling?" Brooke snarled.

Lucas stared at her, a bit surprised. How the hell did she know that? He thought. "Brooke…" he started but she cut him off.

"Look Lucas, were just friends right? So lets leave it at that. I have to go, I have calculus." And with that she turned on her tiny flats and walked away. Lucas stood there for a while, until the sound of the warning bell got him moving to class. As he walked through the corridor he saw people staring at him, whispering things into eachothers ears and conspicuously pointing in his direction.

"I heard he slept with her!" one of the exclaimed.

"I heard he only did it to piss off Nathan!" said another.

"Do you think there will be another fight?"

Lucas had heard enough. Now he knew how Brooke had found out. No one at THH knew how to keep their mouths shut. He walked down the corridor and punched the nearest locker to him, causing his hand to throb in pain. Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around in the corridor.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" screamed Nathan Scott. "seducing my girlfriend, then ending up in bed with her?"

"Nathan stop. I didn't do anything. I was trying to help.." Lucas sputtered but Nathan wouldn't let him finish. He raised his fist to punch the blonde boy in the face, but before he could a small hand grabbed his arm from behind.

"Stop it, just stop it!!!" exclaimed Brooke. "Why are you two so childish? Nathan im not your girlfriend, stop trying to fight for me now! You never did before. And Lucas, we are barely even friends, hes not worth it!" By the time she was done screaming at the two boys she was out of breath, but that didn't stop her from continuing. "I don't know who you think you are Nathan Scott but why don't you go find your little Peyt-whore and try to run her life from now on"

A voice suddenly interrupted her rant. "Miss Davis, may I see you in my office?" asked Couch Durham. Brooke looked startled, she couldn't be in trouble could she? She was trying to stop the fight, not getting involved in one. As they reached his office she opened her mouth to explain, but he held up a hand demanding silence. "Miss Davis, you are friends with a Miss Peyton Sawyer correct?" he asked, looking a little worried.

"I was" she said slowly. "Why what's wrong?" she asked, seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Well, Miss Davis I don't know if im the one who should be telling you this but your friend was in an accident."

Brooke left his office minutes later feeling numb. She walked down the corridor quickly, trying to stop the voices running through her head. Lucas and Nathan stood in the same spot, still bickering. She tried to walk past them without them noticing, but to no avail. Lucas grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side, turning his back on his infuriated half-brother.

"What's wrong Brooke?" She pulled out of his grasp, and tried to turn away not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. But he was persistant, following her down the hallway and even out the doors as she hurried to her car. "Brooke" he started, "you just got here, are you really leaving already?"

She just opened up her car door and climbed inside the small car, starting the engine slowly. Lucas stood there waiting for a response, but when he didn't get one he hurried over to the passenger side door and climbed inside. Surprisingly she didn't protest and she slowly put the car in reverse and backed out the parking lot. But instead of turning in the direction of her house, she went in the opposite direction. He looked at her curiously, wondering where she was going. She just stared ahead of her though, with a hard look on her face, as if she was determined not to cry. She made a left turn just then and he noticed her pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. He looked at her clearly confused, but again she remained silent. She stepped out of the car, and he followed her into the large building. They took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and as they stepped out they came face to face with a very kind looking nurse.

"Excuse me ma'am. Im looking for a Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke asked sweetly.

The nurse pointed down the hall. "Second right, then two rooms down on the left." She smiled then scurried away towards a nurses station. Brooke walked down the hallway slowly, pausing outside the room the nurse had directed her to. Inside she could her a loud headbanging type music, blaring through the closed door. It was definitely Peyton's room. She reached for the door handle, but hesitated on turning it.

"Its okay Brooke. You're doing the right thing." Lucas's voice startled her, she had almost forgotten he was with her.

"Lucas, maybe you should stay here. " she stated simply. He nodded and turned in the direction of the waiting room they had passed.

"ill be right over here." He said slowly, clearly worried about her. He leaned in towards her and tucked a small strand of her loose hair behind her ear. Then he slowly leaned down and whispered, "You're pretty amazing Brooke Davis" Then he turned around and walked down the hall, turning into the waiting room. Brooke stood there flusted for a moment, wondering why the blonde boy gave her butterflies. Shouldn't she be mourning over the loss of her last boyfriend? It had barely been a week! She shook her head trying to push these thoughts out of her mind. She grabbed the door handle and slowly turned the knob, hearing the unmistakable click as the door slowly opened. She stepped inside the small room and looked around her. There, in the bed in front of her, lay Peyton. She looked dreadful. She had a huge bandage covering most of the elft side of her face, and a cast on her arm. He other arm was marked by huge bruises, and Brooke could see her wince in pain as she tried to sit up to see who her guest was.

"Brooke?"


	15. I’ll never let you go Pretty Girl

**Hope you guys are enjoying this story! Just so you know im not planning on going any less then 25 chapters!! I really want this to go on to really prove that Brucas belong together! Well heres the new chapter! Hope you all like it!! **

_Flashbacks in italics_

**Peace, love, and rock&roll!!**

**Aubrey 3**

Brooke was not in a good mood when she awoke Tuesday morning. Yesterday had been hell and she knew that today would be worse. She had gotten a call from Principal Turner yesterday. He said if she missed any more classes this semester, she would fail the classes. Basically, she was stuck in the small building with the person she hated more than anyone in the world.

"_Brooke?" Peyton asked slowly, as if not believing her best friend was really there. _

"_So… you're okay?" Brooke asked hesitantly. The words came out burning. It literally hurt to talk to her. _

"_What are you doing here Brooke?" asked Peyton slowly. She saw Brooke angry expression and quickly added, "not that I'm not happy to see you… it's just a bit unexpected after everything that…" her voice trailed off slowly as she remembered her friend probably didn't need a reminder of that fateful day. _

"_Look Peyt, I just needed to know that you were okay. This doesn't mean anything. Granted im happy you're not dead, but honestly I can barely look at you. We were BEST FRIENDS peyt. Didn't that mean anything to you? You threw away a friendship of 11 years! Weve been through everything together. Why Nathan? Why?' Brooke was almost in tears as she sputtered out the last few words. _

_Peyton, was now crying. She just looked at her friend closely. Almost as if she was pitying her. "Look Brooke, you know how much I love you. I always have. Nathan didn't mean anything to me. We were really drunk one night and it just kind of happened." She let out a sigh as Brooke straightened up, looking even more infuriated. "We didn't mean to hurt you Brooke. You were broken up the first time."_

"_THE FIRST TIME!" Brooke exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "How many times did you sleep with my boyfriend? Huh?" Brooke was crying now. Almost sobbing. Peyton didn't answer her. Brooke chose her next words very carefully. "I hate you Peyton Sawyer. I hate you, and I will never forgive you. I wish you the best of luck you whore." She turned on her heel to leave._

"_Brooke don't." Peyton shouted in between sobs. Brookes hand paused on the door handle. "Nathan started it" She gasped out, trying to salvage any sort of bond that was left between the two. _

"_Wow P. Sawyer. That was very mature of you." Brooke said in a falsely cheery voice. "Grow the fuck up." As she left the room, she heard Peyton sobbing furiously. A nurse came to the now closed door, pausing before she went in. She saw Brookes tear streaked face. _

"_Everything alright there hun?" she asked, clearly worried about the brunette. _

"_No ma'am, everything fine." Brooke said straightening herself out and trying to pull herself together. Brooke saw the papers in the nurses hands. "Is she being discharged?" she asked slowly. _

"_Yes ma'am she sure is. Lucky girl here. She should be returning to school tomorrow!" The nurse exclaimed, as if this news would make Brooke jump for joy. She just thanked the nurse and turned to leave. As she stepped into the elevator, she started to feel a bit lightheaded, but she shrugged it off thinking it was just from the stress. When she reached the bottom floor, Lucas was there waiting for her. He opened his mouth to say something, but she just shook her head and held up her hand, indicating she didn't want to hear anything right now. _

_She had driven home after that and when she pulled into her driveway, she broke down once again. Lucas just sat there staring at her for a long while. Then he slowly got out of the car and opened up her door. He scooped her tiny body up, and carried her towards he bright red door. She just sobbed, almost uncontrollably, and leaned her head against his chest, thoroughly soaking his tee-shirt. He carried her all the way upstairs and put her into her bed. _

She remembered laying there for a long while pretending to be asleep, before he had crept out of her now dark room.Now she almost wished she had talked to him. But she couldn't bear to. She was embarrassed enough. No one except Peyton had ever seen her cry like that. She just never felt comfortable to open up to anyone. And she barely knew Lucas. All these thoughts ran through her mind as she wandered around aimlessly trying to gather her school supplies. She left quickly, skipping breakfast, because she wasn't feeling too great. Her stomach was churning and she felt very nauseous. As she pulled into the parking lot, the first thing she saw was a curly head of hair, sitting awkwardly on a bench in front of the school, one arm still in a cast, and a bruise that covered half her face. "Great" Brooke mumbled to herself as she turned off the ignition and stepped out of her little VW. Peyton looked up at her as she walked by, but Brooke gave her a glare that clearly said "Don't even try to talk to me"

Most of her classes went by pretty quickly, and sooner then she had hoped, the lunch bell rang. As she was walking down the hall a small arm connected with her, interlocking with her elbow. "Hey Tigger!" Haley exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hey tutor girl" said Brooke, nowhere near as chipper as her friend. They made their way to the cafeteria slowly, gossiping on the way. Haley of course needed some much needed boy advice. Her and Jake were on the outs again, and she was starting to think maybe they weren't right for eachother. But Brooke was barely paying attention. They sat in the middle of the cafeteria, just as they always did. It was the table where almost all the jocks and cheerleaders sat. The one that got them the most attention. The table where nothing went unseen. Brooke sighed as she sat down next to her bubbly friend. They were soon joined by a few other people, but no one said much of anything. A hand suddenly tapped Brookes shoulder and when she turned around Lucas mumbled, "Can I sit here?"

Brooke nodded and patted the seat next to her, indicating he should sit down. As he did Brooke turned slightly so that she was more facing him. "Sup Broody?" she asked casually.

"Not much, not-so-cheery" said Lucas chuckling a bit at his own joke. Brooke frowned and stuck out her tongue. He playfully grabbed her side and she shrieked in enjoyment. " It's so hard to be depressed when he was around, "she thought as she giggled at the face he was making towards her.

Soon enough, her least favorite people made their way towards their table. Brooke glared at Nathan and Peyton, who happened to be walking together chatting aimlessly, abut it was to no avail. The pair took the seats right across from Brooke and Lucas, still gabbing away. Lucas grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it tight. Then he bent down and whispered in her ear "Wanna see my favorite place in the whole school?"

Brooke just nodded in response. They got up from the now overly crowded table, and made their way towards the cafeteria doors. Nathan suddenly ran up behind her, but before Brooke could even open her mouth, Lucas had grabbed her hand and pulled her through the door. Nathan stood there flabbergasted, as the door swung shut behind them.

They were walking through the corridors slowly. Lucas still holding Brookes hand. She didn't fail to notice this, she just didn't want to let go. It was strange, but he almost made her feel safe when he held her hand so tight. They walked towards the gym, and she looked at him curiously.

"The gym Luke? Seriously?"

"Oh just have patience Cheery." He said, as he swung open the double doors and guided her slowly into the dark gym. It was very quiet. He let go of her hand and grabbed a basketball from the cart next to them. He aimed for the hoop and it swished right though the net. "This is the way I like my gym" he stated simply. "Quiet, no pressure, just fun."

Brooke ran up beside him and grabbed the ball from his hands. Leaning forward she brought the ball between her legs and threw it upward toward the basket. It wasn't a surprise when it didn't go in.

"Impressive" Lucas chuckled. Brooke just stood there pretending to pout as he walked up right behind her. He handed her another ball and slowly took her arms in his. "Bend your knees a little." He said slowly. She did as she was told, as he bent her elbows slightly. "You wanna keep you amrs at an angle towards the basket. Like this. Now put all your force into releasing the ball." She took the shot, and surprisingly it went right through the hoop. She shrieked in delight and turned around to face him. He looked at her smiling. "Great job Cheery!" He exclaimed. She pulled him in for a hug, and he could feel her relax against his chest. She pulled back slightly, looking into his blue eyes. He just stared down at her for a long while, taking in her amazing beauty. Her dimples were showing as she smiled up at him and he couldn't resist grinning from ear to ear. She blushed furiously, and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could something very strange happened. His hand gently grabbed her chin pushing her jaw closed and pulling her chin slightly towards him. She hesitated a bit as he pulled her closer. They were far too close now. She felt his warm breath on her cheek as he drew even closer to her. His lips grazed her mouth slowly, as if he was hesitant, not know her reaction. She pushed her mouth against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her tongue grazed his upper lip slowly, begging for entrance. He pushed his tongue into her mouth , gently biting her lip as he pulled away. Then, as soon as the moment had happened, it was over. He pulled her close to him, wrapping her small body into his arms, and embracing her for a long moment. When she finally pulled away, the look in her eyes was no longer of confusion and bitterness, but of relief and joy.

For the first time in days, she felt happy. Joyful. God she practically wanted to skip right there. Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bleachers. He sat down slowly and pulled her into his lap. She smiled at him as he wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"I'll never let you go Pretty Girl"

**Well?? Did you all like it? It turned out to be my longest chapter yet!! Hope you all are happy about Brucas!! I know rereading it brought a huge smile to my face!! Thanks guys! Please review!**


	16. When it rains, it pours

**Sorry guys! I know this update is long overdue!! Ive been sooo busy though! My sister and her three kids just moved in with me and my classes have been keeping me super busy! Well….. here it is! Enjoy my beloved readers!!!**

"_Accept the things to which __fate__ binds you, and love the people with whom __fate__ brings you together, but do so with all your heart.__"_

Lucas Scott awoke abruptly, trying to recall the events of the previous night. At first he seemed disoriented, holding his hand in front of his face trying to block the sunlight. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms out, falling back into bed as he did. But his extended hand didn't hit the mattress. A soft groan scared him shitless, causing him to literally fall out of bed. Suddenly the covers were pushed back from a raven haired beauty who had apparently slept in his bed last night? Brooke Davis looked at him with squinted eyes. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't look angry. She scrunched up her nose,

"What time is it?" she asked. Lucas looked at his watch, still laying on the floor.

"9:30. Holy shit its 9:30!!! Whiteys gunna kill me! Were two hours late for school. What the fuck!" He jumped off the floor and rushed to his dresser, throwing a clean white tee-shirt over his head and slipping out of his plaid boxers to exchange them for a pair of jeans he had picked up off the floor. Brooke covered her head, trying to give him some privacy, as she herself tried to dress underneath the covers.

"What do you think people are going to say when they see me in the same clothes as yesterday?" Brooke asked, giggling slightly. A thump hit her head through the blanket and she removed the cover to see a pair of black slacks and a purple tunic, that looked to be just about her size. He noticed her confusion and just shrugged.

"They're my moms." He stated simply. She smiled and withdrew back under the coves. Lucas heard a rustling and after a few seconds she pulled herself out of bed shaking her hair out, trying to make it look semi-presentable. Lucas stepped to her side, trying to wrap his arms around her. She pulled back suddenly, seeming completely unsure. He looked at her, confused. She just walked towards the door, quickly.

"Let's just get to school okay?" she said walking out the bedroom door and making her way towards the front door.

School was weird. Lucas went from class to class, trying to talk to Brooke, but she would barely make eye contact with him. Lunch came and went, and Brooke never even entered the cafeteria. The rest of the day went by very uneventfully, and by the time the final bell rang, Lucas was actually anxious to get to practice. He was tired of the whispers he kept hearing behind his back, the glances he kept getting from people who had obviously either seen him arrive at school with a very disheveled Brooke Davis, or heard about it. This wasn't a huge surprise. Lucas was used to people talking behind his back. They used to whisper all the time, mostly about Nathan, sometimes about his mom. He walked into the gym, glancing over at the cheerleaders who were in the corner stretching. He saw Peyton's kinky blonde hair, and Haley's russet brown locks, but the long raven hair that he was searching for wasn't there. His stomach dropped, and suddenly he felt like doing anything but basketball. He made his way to Whiteys office fumbling up some excuse as to why he couldn't be at practice. Deciding that Whitey would never let him get away with leaving, now that he was here, he turned on his heel and walked straight back through the gym doors, leaving the school and heading for his car.

He drove around town for a while trying to think about what had gone wrong. Raindrops began to fall on his windshield. He flicked his lights on as the drops became heavier, and soon turned to a straight downpour. Thunder boomed outside practically shaking the car, followed very shortly by a crack of lightning so fierce it almost scared him. Soon it was impossible to see, he pulled over and jumped out of the car hoping he could find a place to stay dry. A gazebo or even a bridge he could stand under. Rain poured down on his head soaking his hair and dripping down his neck. Within seconds of opening the door he was thoroughly soaked. He glanced around the car searching for somewhere to stay dry. He didn't see a gazebo though. He didn't see a bridge, or even a house he didn't know. He was standing in a huge yard with a huge house. A house with a red door. Looks like fate had finally intervened.


	17. Time to talk?

**I know, I know its been waaay too long guys. Life has been soooo busy lately. Between exams and all my classes, and some family drama I haven't had a lot of time to myself. Anywho, Hope you are all still interested in this story, I promise to be a little better about updating!! Enjoy! **

_**Flashbacks in Italics**_

Thunder boomed outside and rain pelted at the windows as Brooke Davis sat in the middle of her living room, stretched out on the long leather couch trying to subdue the confused emotions and thoughts that swam through her head. Every roll of thunder made her jump slightly, even though she had always found thunderstorms a bit thrilling. She loved the chaos of it all. They always made things seem so much simpler. Not tonight though. Tonight nothing could drown out the thoughts that plagued her mind.

_"I'll never let you go Pretty Girl"_

Who was Lucas Scott to say something like that? He had no right to storm into her life, trying to sweep her off her feet. But as much as she hated to admit it, he was. She couldn't believe it, but she just couldn't get his smile out of her head. The way he threw back his head and laughed, the way his blue eyes sparkled every time he looked at her. The way he ran his hand through his blonde hair whenever he was deep in thought.

"Aghhhhh STOP!" she shrieked to no one in particular, banging her fists on the couch. What is it about this kid?

As she was throwing her little tantrum to herself, she heard someone yelling outside. Stupid neighbors she thought as she got up and slowly drew back the curtains to peer curiously at what they could possibly be doing out in the middle of a storm. But it wasn't her neighbors. Nope. Lucas Scott was standing in the middle of her yard.

_He drove around town for a while trying to think about what had gone wrong. Raindrops began to fall on his windshield. He flicked his lights on as the drops became heavier, and soon turned to a straight downpour. Thunder boomed outside practically shaking the car, followed very shortly by a crack of lightning so fierce it almost scared him. Soon it was impossible to see, he pulled over and jumped out of the car hoping he could find a place to stay dry. He didn't see a bridge, or even a house he didn't know. He was standing in a huge yard with a huge house. A house with a red door. Looks like fate had finally intervened._

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Lucas contemplated aloud to himself as he paced back and forth in the oversized yard. He could see her lights on inside, and knew she was awake.

"Did I do something wrong?" he yelled on top of his lungs. Suddenly he saw a shadow move across the front window, and a gorgeous brunette peeking though the long curtains. They fell back quickly, then were moved aside once more as if she wasn't completely sure of what she saw. Her gaze set on his for a moment, and then the curtain fell back once more and the shadow retreated. Guess that answers my question. Lucas thought to himself. But before he could get into his car, a small voice called out to him.

"Come inside dumbass, you're gunna catch a cold." She laughed, reassuring him that the name she had used was purely for humor, and not because she hated him. He walked unsurely towards the door, his eyes never leaving hers and as he stepped up in front of her, she smiled slightly. God that smile. She could melt even the coldest of hearts. She pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. The foyer was dimly lit and she stood there for a minute eyebrow raised, as if she was contemplating her next move. Then before he could open his mouth, she turned around and walked out of the small hallway. He stood there feeling a little stupid, but it didn't even take a minute for her to return. She tossed him a small towel, and he accepted it graciously. She led him into the cozy living room, where a huge leather couch sat in the middle of the floor, and a big screen TV that any man would envy was placed strategically against the wall in perfect line from the couch. She sat down on the far end of the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"I guess its time to talk huh?"


	18. The decision

**Okay i cant believe its been over a year. So many things were going on, i guess i just ran out of time for this story. But for anyone who still wants to hear it im definitly going to start it up again. I promise regular updates. Let me know if anyone is still interested :)**

**i still do not own OTH or any characters!**

The words she was trying to say kept getting stuck in her throat. She kept trying to speak, but nothing would come out. Brooke Davis had never been great at talking about her feelings, and this time was no exception. But Lucas didnt seem to mind. He sat there on the couch, her hand in his, watching her, waiting ever so patiently. She knew he wasnt going to give up on her, he wouldnt just drop this. She sighed, exasperated.

"Can we take a walk?"

Lucas didnt answer, instead he stood up and pulled her to a standing position. Once again she was in the position of power. He still had her hand firm in his grasp and she was pulled close to his chest. He was looking down at her with those startling blue eyes and she had the perfect oppurtunity to show him how she really felt about him. His head tilted slightly and his face inched closer to hers. Suddenly she turned away. This was too hard for her. She could still feel the sting of her last failed relationship. And leading Lucas Scott on was the last thing she wanted to do. He made her feel important, smart, and beautiful. As all these thoughts sreamed through her mind, she felt him firmly grasp the side of her head and turn her back towards him.

"Im not going to walk away from you Pretty Girl. Until the day you tell me you have absolutly no feelings for me, I will be right next to you, even if i have to fight for you to believe it." He stopped for a moment and looked into her eyes. Then he pulled her closer and brushed the hair back, which was matted down from the tears pouring down her face. "Please believe me when i tell you Brooke, i will never hurt you. You are the most amazing girl i could ever imagine, and even my dream girl couldnt compare to you. Now, Brooke Davis, incredible, beautiful, sexy, intelligent, amazng Brooke Davis, im going to ask you a simple question, I've asked it before, and i would love to get a similar answer. Can you trust me?"

He stood quiet for a moment. She was still pressed up against his chest her head tilted up to look him square in the eyes.

"I..." she paused briefly, looking away for a split second, then right back to him. "I... trust you Lucas Scott."

Before she had finished his lips were on hers, and for once she had no objections.

The kiss was full of passion and longing, and she couldnt resist smiling as they broke apart.

"So Broody, how about that walk?"

He grinned, and grabbed her hand kissing it softly.

"I'd go anywhere with you Pretty Girl"

They walked hand in hand out her red door and slowly made their way down the slick sidewalk. Everything was soaking wet from the rain, but it was quiet and it was beautiful. The raindrops stuck to the leaves in a way that made them sparkle off the setting sun, and the grass was shimmering in the same manner. They walked and talked until the moon was directly overhead, occasionally stopping to kiss and share a smile with their eyes. It was the perfect ending to a perfect night, and the perfect beginning to a perfect future.


	19. Excited about calculus?

It was rough saying goodnight, Brooke wasnt used to being with a guy who didnt spend every night in her bed with her. But Brooke knew Karen pretty well, and knew Lucas didnt have a chance of being able to stay the night at her house. Especially since Karen was pretty aware of the fact that Brookes parents were never really there. Still when it came time for Lucas to make his way home before curfew Brooke was disappointed. Lucas saw the sadness in her eyes, and immediantly wrapped her in his arms.

"Ill see you first thing in the morning Pretty Girl." He leaned back slightly and smiled at her pouty face. "You will barely know i was gone anyways." They walked slowly towards her front door before he said his final goodbye, finishing it with a passionate kiss under the porch light. "Sweet dreams Cheery" He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Brooke made her way upstairs, smiling. She collapsed on her bed with a sigh of relief, still smiling. Its almost as if the last few weeks hadnt happened. She couldnt stop thinking about the handsome blonde boy with the startling blue eyes who had a kind heart and knew exactly what to say to make her heart race and her mind soar. Before she knew it she was fast asleep under her feather comforter, dreaming about her perfect night.

Lucas was not so lucky with his abilitly to fall asleep. His mind was racing with the past nights events. How did he get so lucky? How was it that he, Lucas Scott, finally got the girl of his dreams. He remembered all the small moments theyd shared in the past. Her walls were always so strong, he was never able to really know Brooke Davis. It was nice to know he was the one who was able to break them down and let her see that he was always going to be there for her. He glanced over at his alarm clock, 5:03. Maybe he had dozed off for a bit, the time seemed to be racing by. Giving up on sleep he climbed out of bed, and slowly made his way to the bathroom. A long shower was just what he needed right now.

"Why am I always late?" Brooke screamed to no one in particular as she ran frantically through her house gathering her school supplies. She had spent way to much time in the bathroom this morning getting ready to see her Broody boy again she might ass she looked amazing as a result of all the misused time. Her super dark wash skinny Seven jeans fell along her sleder legs as if they were made for her and her sheer white Chanel blouse was the perfect addition. You could see through to her black camisole, but only in the right light. Her black alligator boots went perfectly and she had softly curled her chesnut hair so it fell just past her shoulders, almost gracefully. "Yes" she shrieked, as she pulled her math binder out from behind the couch. "how the hell did you end up back there?" she asked herself, giggling slightly. She raced through the kitchen on her way out the door, grabbing a muffin in the way. She opened her door, prepared to see just her baby blue buggy outside but instead she was greeted by a gorgeaus face. She squealed and jumped into the arms of her Lucas Scott.

"I told you it wouldnt be long Cheery. You look chipper this morning" he exclaimed at her gleeful expression.

"Maybe im happy to see you Boyfriend." she said smiling.

He felt a thrill run through his entire body as she said the word boyfriend.

"Cmon Pretty Girl, lets get to school."

They held hands the entire car ride, and it made Brooke feel entirely comfortable, not awkward like it was with... she wouldnt think his name, she didnt want to ruin this wonderful feeling by thinking of the past. She looked over and smiled at Lucas as he pulled into a spot and stopped the engine. He raced out his door to open Brookes door for her. She was pleasantly suprised and very much flattered.

"Why thank you Broody" she exclaimed, as she bouced on her toes and leaned in to kiss him lightly. He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Lets get you to class Cheery, before i change my mind about this school thing and just take you out for the day"

As tempting as that sounded Brooke knew she was already on thin ice, and couldnt afford to skip school, so she slowly made her way to class, not letting go of his hand. The whispers and stares were expected and Brooke had prepared for it to happen. She had decided that she didnt care. She was more then happy and for once, she didnt care what anyone thought. The bell rang overhead and Brooke started into her calculus room. Lucas pulled her back and wrapped her tight in his arms.

"Lunch date Pretty Girl?"

"You dont even have to ask Boyfriend." she replied, standin up on her tiptoes to lightly kiss him, before she turned away and walked into calculus, for the first time, with a huge smile on her face.


	20. The new guy in town

**Alrighty guys, i know it was a super bummer when i went on hiatus for so long, but i wanna know if anyone is still interested. Im sorry for soundng pushy and greatly appriciate anyone whos reading but i wanna see some reviews if you dont mind taking a spare minute of your time. This chapter doesnt have any Brucas, but its very improtant to the future storyline, so enjoy :)**

"Brooke Davis?"

A sudden tap on her desk jolted Brooke Davis from her daydream. She looked up in annoyance, wondering who was disturbing her wonderful thoughts of her amazing boyfriend. There was a young boy in front of her, sandy brown hair, slightly wavy with a strangely sweet smile standing in front of her. He also had a plaid button down shirt, with dirty blue jeans and smelled as if he has poured his entire bottle of cologne onto himself. He suddenly stuck out his hand, startling Brooke a bit, once again disturbing her trance.

"Julian Baker, Its a pleasure to meet you"

Brooke stood up slowly.

"Am i supposed to know who you are, Julian Baker?"

"Nope, i just transferred here from New York, the prinicipal pointed you out to me earlier, i guess youre class president, impressive"

He wiggled his eyebrows a bit and a goofy grin spread across his face.

"Turner said yo would be assigning me a peer guide, you know, show me around a bit? But you can definitly take that responsibility if youd like"

Brooke was a little taken aback. This boy was brand new, so she figured shed cut him some slack.

"Ill check my list and let you know at the end of class. Now if you dont mind Julian Baker, i have some things to do." She knew she was being bitchy but she missed Lucas and she didnt like being hit on by some random guy who thought he knew her.

The class passed all too fast and before she knew it Julian was back standing in front of Brooke. She handed him a small folded up paper, and smiled

"Here, ill point him out to you. Follow me."

They made thier way into the hallway, Julian following right behind her like a lost puppy.

"JAKE" she yelled out into the sea of students. She saw his head turn, and he smiled and pushed through the crowd towards her.

"Hey Brooke, whats up?" Jake asked

"Jake, this is Julian Baker, first day, from New York, has a tendency to hit on taken girls hes just met." she smiled at Julian who was now childishly sticking his tongue out behind her back.

"Wow Brooke, thanks so much." Julian said as Jake shook his hand and nodded towards the row of lockers behind him.

"So man," Julian started after theyd walked away, "whats up her pretty little ass?"

Jake spun around and threw a finger into this new boys chest.

"Dude, seriously, thats one of my best friends, i dont ever wanna hear you talk to her like that again. This is your locker, your next class in in the back hallway, and dont bother looking for me or Brooke again for help. Good luck." And with that he turned on one foot and started down the long hallway shaking his head furiously. Julian however, just laughed and made a face to his back. He was definitly going to like it here at Tree Hill High.


	21. The most awkward lunch Ever

**Okay guys, i love this story. Its like my baby, and this may sound selfish, but i wanna know what you all think. So my next update will come after i get to 70 reviews. You guys rock :) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Brooke had never been so excited for lunchtime before today. The slimy food in the cafeteria was never a good incentive for her to enjoy her lunch break but today she just couldnt wait to see her boyfriend. Especially after the debacle which was calculus this morning. That rude boy with his goofy grin just grated her nerves, and the annoyed feeling just stuck. She opened the double doors and glanced around excitedly. She saw him sitting at the usual middle table. Jake was to his right and unfortunately Peyt-whore and Nathan were sitting across from him. They were laughing, but his eyes gave his fake laugh away. She smiled as she headed toward him.

He spun around and a huge smile broke out across his face.

"Hey Pretty Girl," he said, patting the seat next to him.

"Yes, Brooke, please sit down." mimicked Peyton icily.

"Thanks Peyt-whore, i think i will" Brooke said with an absolute fake smile. "By the way, i love the bruises, the black and blue match your heart and soul" she added sweetly. Then leaned over and kissed Lucas slowly and romatically. He kissed her back without question and it made her heart swell that he didnt stick up for little miss peyton.

"Ive missed you today Pretty Girl. DId you have a good morning?" Lucas asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, boyfriend it was pretty long and pretty slow. Especially since i didnt get to spend it with you. I did, however, meet the new guy. His names... Julian i believe. I was assigned to give him a buddy to show him around, but he offended his only offer, Jake" She leaned back and smiled at jake, and he grinned back.

"He was a rude jackass, thats all." Jake said

"Maybe he just doesnt like stupid airheaded sluts." snapped Peyton. Everyone looked at her with disgust, including Nathan, who turned to her and said

"Damn Peyton, why dont you just stop being such a mopey, whiny, bitch all the time. His voice hitched in his throat and rose a few octaves until he sounded almost identical to her. "Poor Peyton, everything bad happens to me. I have no mother, no best friend, and no boyfriend and its everyones fault but mine. Someone save me! I hate my life, bitchbitchbitch." he started panting after his rant, and peyton just glared back at him in disbelief. And he wasnt the only one. Brooke was staring at Nathan like he had just spit fire from his mouth. Lucas just sat very still with his head down and lips pursed almost as if he was trying not to laugh.

Peyton suddenly jumped up "I have to go," she choked out through her tears.

"Aw so soon Peyton?' Brooke asked sourly, with a fake smile plastered on her face, but Peyton had already spun around and walked away.

"Well now that the drama queen is gone..." Nathan started with a chuckle. No one laughed.

"Nathan bro, you didnt have to be so mean." Jake stated almost angrily. Then he stood up to go after her. Almost simultaneuosly, Haley walked in and sat down.

"JAKE, where ya going?" her voice trailed off as he continuued on. "wheres he going off to in such a rush?"

No one answered and Haley raised her eyebrow curiously. " Wow guys, dont all speak at once. Hahahaha?"

"So Haley, excited for practice today?" Brooke asked breaking the excruciating silence.

"Oh yeah, Brooke, cant wait." she replied sarcastically. "You guys suck"

Suddenly Nathan spoke up nervously, "He went after Peyton after i called her out on her bitching and whining."

"Huh, doesnt suprise me," Haley responded chewing her food slowly. "We broke up because i wouldnt sleep with him. Kind of a douchebag move dontcha think?"

Brooke snorted as Haley said "douchbag". She wasnt used to Haley using foul language and it was always for a good laugh when she did.

Suddenly the bell rang overhead.

"Ready for history Girlfriend?" Lucas asked Brooke sweetly.

"As long as your right next to me Boyfriend" she replied smiling and entwining her fingers in his.


	22. All this squealing might make me deaf

**Brucas :) **

**Alright guys, review review review. I wanna know what you want to happen at prom, or even after prom. Will Lucas and Brooke get down and make their first time after prom, or will a huge fight tear them apart for the night. Its your choice. Make it happen your way. **

**P.S. I own nothing related to OTH, if i did seyton would have never gotten Lucas and Brucas would be living happily ever after. **

"Luuuuucas!" Brooke whined. "I dont wanna go home. How about we go see your mom?"

Lucas chuckled, "Brooke, your parents just got home, you dont wanna spend time with them?"

"And why would i want to do that? They wont even know im home."

Lucas looked at her curiously, she almost looked like she was afraid to go home. That doesnt make sense though, he thought. She was looking at him with pleading eyes and he just couldnt resist grinning and giving in.

"Alright Pretty Girl, my mom would love to see you, you always brighten her day."

They decided that walking would be more fun then driving, as the sun was shining and there was a slight breeze. They held hands and talked about the upcoming game, laughing and pausing occasionally to steal a kiss. Lucas must have let his mom know they were coming, because Karen greeted them at the door with open arms.

"Brooke" she exclaimed with a smile and a hug. "Its wonderful to see you, you look wonderful. Its so nice of you to straighten out my boy." she ruffled Lucas' hair playfully. "Just grab a table guys, checks on me" smiling, she walked behind the counter and back into the kitchen.

"i absolutly adore your mom, Lucas. She loves you so much." Brooke reached over and ruffled her boyfriends hair, mimicking Karen, and laughing as she pulled him over to a booth by the window. Not long after they sat down, they heard bouncing footsteps behind them and Brooke felt tiny arms wrap around her neck.

"Haley! Whats got you so bouncy and excited today." Brooke asked as Haley skipped right over to the empty chair at the end of their table.

"Weeellllllll" Haley dragged out, "i may have gotten word from one Principal Turner that," she paused for dramatic excitement. Brooke widened her eyes and crossed her arms impatiently.

"That what Hales?"

"That the sophmore class is going to get a prom this year!" Haley squealed literally bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What!" Brooke exclaimed gleefully, jumping up and hugging her best friend. "Can we pleeeeeease go shopping"

"Sure Brooke, how about tomorrow after school? I have the afternoon off."

"How bout you boyfriend? You wanna come shopping with us?" Brooke pleaded.

Lucas's eyes widened and he gave Brooke a nervous i-dont-wanna-do-that look. Brooke just laughed, "Dont worry, Lucas, i would never force you to go on a girls shopping trip. You wouldnt survive."

"Plus, then we cant check out the hot salesmen" Haley exclaimed chuckling.

"Okay, on second thought, i will come with you ladies. Your going to need a big strong man to carry your bags anyways."

They all shared a good laugh, as Haley stood up to get back to work. "Are you guys ordering?"

"Yes pleease, Can i get a bacon cheeseburger, with lettuce, tomato, pickles, ketcup, mustard, and extra cheese? Oh and a side of cheese fries."

"Hungry Brooke?" Haley asked while writing and laughing simultaneously.

"Ill have the same Hales" Lucas stated "Thanks"

Haley walked away still laughing, and made her way back into the kitchen.

Brooke looked over at her boyfriend. "Oh my gosh Lucas, i cant believe were going to get a prom! This is amazing."

Lucas smiled and took his girlfriends hand. "Im glad your excited Pretty Girl. But i have something very important to ask you, before i can get excited as well."

Brooke looked at him nervously, "What is it Lucas? Everything okay?"

"Will you be my date to prom?"

Brooke squealed and jumped out of her seat, then into her boyfriends arms.

"I would love to Broody"

"Well, Cheery, you got yourself a date to prom"


	23. Whats all this fighting about anyways?

**New chapter, new reviews! Thanks guys you all rock! Ready for some good Brucas? Well you wont get it in this chapter. I decided this story needs some serious drama. And FYI, prom will be in a couple chapters. Im not rushing things, so please vote on whether Brucas will be together or apart at prom!**

"Its really not that hard Brooke. Just pick one, weve been at this for hours! My arms are incredibly sore."

"Lucas Scott, you will learn that you never rush a girl shopping for a prom dress" Brooke stated firmly with a smile, as she pulled three more dresses from the rack. She made her way back to the changing rooms slowly peeking at other racks along the way. By the time she made it back there her arms were filled with 6 different dresses. The attendant gave her a stink eye as she showed her to the changing room. Brooke tried on three of the six dresses, a short white one, a long black one, and a frilly pink one, but those didnt seem right. The fourth dress was a suprising find, she had grabbed it off the rack of unwanted clothes right outside the changing rooms. As she spun around in the mirror, a huge smile broke out on her face. "Perfect! Haley get in here!" she shouted. She heard a knock on the door and opened it slowly. "Lucas back up, you are so not allowed to see it before prom!"

Lucas grunted and sighed. "Fine, im going down to the foodcourt, come find me when youre done."

The annoyance in his voice was recognizable, but Brooke was way to focused on her dress to notice. Her and Haley studied the dress for 20 minutes before deciding it was perfect. They paid for it, and made their way down to the food court. Lucas was sitting there surrounded by bags, ipod headphones in his ear, and an annoyed look on his face. Brooke tapped him on the back, and bent down to kiss his cheek. He turned to her and cracked a small smile.

"Ready to go Broody?" she asked as he pulled the headphones out of his ears.

"Sure Pretty Girl. Im ready."

_**3 Hours Later, in Lucas's room**_

"Lucas, you have been bumming all frickin day, what is going on?" Brooke demanded, looking at Lucas as he lay on his bed quietly.

"Dont worry Brooke, just have a headache. Im gunna take a nap and ill be better. Brooke nodded and smiled,

"Okay Luke, ill go see Haley or something, call me when you feel better." she bent down and kissed his forehead, as he closed his eyes and lay back. Brooke left quietly, she had a strange feeling in her stomach that something was wrong, but she couldnt figure out what she had done to piss her boyfriend off.

"HALEY" Brooke shrieked as she walked through the James's front door. "Oh, Hi Lydia." Brooke said shyly, as Haleys mom walked into the foyer.

"Brooke, i thought i heard your dulcet tones in here" Lydia said smiling.

"Just need a girl talk with your fabulous daughter, if you dont mind." Brooke pleaded.

"Well Brooke, shes not here. She picked up an extra shift down at Karens. She should be out at 8."

But it was too late, Brooke was already running out the door waving behind her as she went. Brooke loved to run, but she wasnt dressed for it. She made her way home quickly and trying to be as quiet as possible, changed out of her miniskirt and tank top, into some track pants and a sports bra. She threw a lime green tank top over it and quickly french braided her hair. After securing her running shoes, she made her way slowly and silently out the door, and onto the steps.

"No hello Brooke?" came a voice behind her. Brooke shuddered and continuued to walk away from the bright red door. "You better be back for dinner, Brooke Penelope Davis, We have a lot to talk about."

Brooke spun around on her heel and looked the woman in the eye. "So now it my responsibility to make sure my scedule works around yours, eh Bitch-toria? Well guess what, I dont give a damn anymore, so why dont you go get back on your private jet and stay the hell out of the life you never wanted to be involved in." She breathed heavily, spun around quickly and took off as fast as she could down the road. She ran fast and hard, her annoyance level high. She made it to the cafe in record time and stopped momentarily outside the door to catch her breath. She walked inside the door still breathing somewhat heavily.

"Brooke! What are you doing here?" Haley asked, her arms full of trays and dirty dishes.

"Just wanted to talk Hales." Brooke said, her voice trailing off as Haley went back into the kitchen. She watched the kitchen door open, but Haley didnt walk out. It was Lucas. And he wasnt alone.


	24. Why arent we smiling anymore?

**New Chapter :) I love Brucas! But this chapter will be a bit more dramatic. Plus i have a suprise in store for you! so keep reading and send those reveiws please. **

**And now i give you "Why arent we smiling anymore?"**

Brooke Davis was angry. No, angry didnt even begin to describe the feelings she was experiencing as she watched her boyfriend and her ex- best friend walking out of the kitchen at Karens Cafe together. She was livid. Haley walked by the fuming Brooke and whispered,

"i told him it was a bad idea Brookie, i had nothing to do with this."

Brooke held up her hand. Lucas was still standing in front of the kitchen door stuttering and trying like hell to pick his jaw up off the floor. Peyton opened her mouth to say something but before she could even emote a sound, Brooke stopped her.

"Listen Peyt-whore, ive said all i need to say to you and im done listening to your bullshit. Apparently you only want what i have so go ahead, take him. Im done." Then she spun around and fled the Cafe. Lucas hesitated for a half a second and by the time he came to his senses and ran after her, she was gone.

"DAMNIT" he shouted, gripping the sides of his head and pulling at his hair. He turned quickly to find Peyton right behind him. "This is all your fault Peyton, i wanted nothing to do with this plan and you made me feel like i was obligated to help you. Well guess what, im done too. WIn back Brooke on your own time. I have my own pleading and groveling to do now." and with that he slowly walked back through the doors of Karens Cafe, leaving the curly haired blonde alone once again. A lone tear fell from Peytons eye and ran slowly down her cheek.

"Why does everything i do make everyone so miserable?" she asked herself. "Why do people always leave?" Her head filled with thoughts of her mother, who had battled with breast cancer from the time Peyton was 6 years old. When she died, Peyton was only 13 and she was left alone. Except for one Brooke Davis. And now she was gone too. Suddenly she felt dizzy, as if she had spun around in circles for hours. She stumbled backwards, luckily someone was behind her, just waiting to catch her.

_**Across town...**_

The pounding on the pavement allowed Brooke to control her racing heart. With each hard runstep, she was able to control every emotion that was trying to overwhelm her. She was able to hold back the tears that wanted to overflow from her eyes. With running she was in control. She wasnt sure where she was running yet, but stopping right now just wasnt an option. She didnt know what would happen if she let herself feel the pain she knew was being masked by her persistant runsteps. Cars passed her by, and the sun began setting in the sky. The streetlights came on slowly, dim at first, warming up, and then brightening with each step she ran. This could quite possibly be the worst day of her life. How could she be so stupid to let someone else hurt her. Never again, she told herself. Nobody was going to make her feel this again. Her running slowed as she came upon a small hotel complex surrounded by a couple old shabby shops, and a high priced organic grocery store. On the other side of the road, was a walmart. Where was she? She didnt remember ever seeing this part of town. She made her way into the hotel lobby slowly, wiping the sweat from her forehead, and looking around, taking in her surroundings.

"Room for one?" she asked the petite woman at the front desk. The lady glanced at her curiously and proceeded to check her into a room. She took Brookes gold card and charged her a suite. She handed Brooke a small card key and pointed her to the elevator. Brooke made her way slowly towards the elevator. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and her limbs started getting heavy and she felt lethargic. She made it into the elevator and up to the fourth floor. She made her way down the hallway and found her room, 6B. It was a nice room. There was a king sized bed in the middle surrounded by beautiful furniture that looked to be oak. But Brooke had no interest at the scenery. She stepped slowly towards the bed, still feeling overwhelmed, and overtired. When she was standing in front the the bed, the lethargy finally consumed her and she fell onto the bed, darkness surrounding her and the blackness consumed her.


	25. Goodbye, its over, im done

**Ready for a Brucas makeup session? Me neither :) enjoy!**

The spots in her blurry vision gave her the impression that she was seeing things, but then the crippling pain started, the everlasting migraine that had been plagueing her for three days was back. No amount of asprin, ibuprophen, tylenol, or excedrine would even come close to touching the pain. She had spent most of the last few days holed up in her suite, trying not to think about the outside world. But it seemed the outside world didnt want to forget her.

"Brooke Davis!" shouted the blonde boy standing in front a a petite receptionist. "i know she is staying here, now please just give me her room number!"

"Look Lucas," the receptionist replied, "Weve gone through this twice a day for three days now, there is nobody by the name of 'Davis' here."

"YOU'RE LYING" Lucas shouted, pounding his fist down on the counter in front of the petite brunette. She looked petrified and he felt ashamed at his bit of rage. "Please, Sophia, I just want to explain things. She just up and left, didnt say goodbye, didnt give me time to..." he trailed off as a large man in a black suit walked up beside him. He knew this routine, its happened each day before this one. The huge man grabbed his arm gently,

"Time to go Mr. Scott"

Lucas looked up at the man, trying to read him. "Look Paul, havent you ever been in love? So much that it hurt? Have you ever looked into a girls eyes and instantly known that she was your destiny? Did you ever kiss a girl and see your entire future together? Because i have. I love Brooke Davis so much that it kills me inside, and i see myself standing next to her when all of our dreams come true. I Picture us 10 years down the road with a huge house with picket fences, and a red door. Definitly a red door, with our 3 children running out it to play in thier gigantic yard. A boy and two girls. Two girls that look just like my Pretty Girl. That have her heart and her determination. Two girls that are just as smart and brave and talented. This girl is a part of me and i cant see my future without her anymore. So please, cant you help a guy out?"

"Im sorry Mr Scott, this is out of my hands. The best i can do is let her know you stopped by."

"So she is here? I frickin knew it!" Lucas pulled away from the security guard and started shouting, "BROOKE! BROOKE!" over and over again. The people in the lobby and the restaurant off to the side were staring at him. He felt like a mental case, but he wasnt about to leave here without his Pretty Girl. Then, as if from a dream, he heard her voice.

"Lucas," she started slowly taking a small step towards him, then stopping in her tracks. "I think you should leave."


	26. Authors Note 2

**So im sorry the last chapter was so short, i didnt have a ton of time and just wanted to give y'all an update, but i think it was still awesome! Aaand i only got one review? Im sorry if i sound whiny or bitchy but i wont be finishing this story unless i know for sure that people are reading it and enjoying it. Call me selfish if you'd like, but this is my story and im taking control. You are all fantastic for reading, but it only takes 3 extra minutes to click that reveiw button and type in something. Whether its nice or not! **

**SO, go tell all ur friends and pals, cause this gal isnt updating until i get to 85 reviews! If that doesnt happen i guess i will post one more chapter, tying everything up and ending the story. **

**Thanks everyone for caring enough to read it at all, but let me see u go that extra mile, i know you can do it because you all ROCK! **


	27. Should i stay or should i go?

**All right guys here we go! Next chapter will be posted after we hit 92 reviews! Im really hoping you'll like this one :)**

She debated on going back more times than she could count. But as soon as the thought came to mind, she would dismiss the idea. Her suitcases have been packed, unpacked, and repacked with every time she changed her mind.

"Lucas came for me. He loves me" shed think to herself

"All he wants is to make sure you're gunna be there for him when Peyton does something wrong" she also thinks.

These back and forth typed thoughts swam through her mind more then once a day. Getting rid of them was impossible, so she chocked it up to being crazy.

Every morning Brooke Davis would do the exact same thing. Her life was becoming incredibly repetitive and boring. Wake up, shower, send out her laundry, go down to the restaraunt and eat some breakfast, walk in the ourdoor garden, take a swim, back to her room, read a book, watch a movie, go to bed. She couldnt remember the last time she did something different, something spontaneous.

But this day was different. Lucas Scott had not been back to her hotel for 3 days. It hurt her, but she was glad he finally got the picture. So this morning as she made her way down the winding stairs, she was floored to see him there, once again bickering with Sophia, the receptionist. She made her way quickly down the rest of the stairs and walked up beside him.

"Lucas, how many times are we going to play this game? Sophia here is ery busy and doesnt have time for your bullshit!"

"Pretty girl, just listen to me" he exclaimed in a begging manner. She was a bit taken aback by the use of his old nickname for her.

"There is nothing you can say Luke, I saw what happened. I want nothing to do with someone who is going to have something to do with Peyton. You of all people know how badly she hurt me. Now im going to go back to my hotel room, and i want you to leave and stop coming back."

"Her mom died Brooke." Lucas yelled to her retreating back.

Brooke stopped in her tracks. Her breathing became heavy, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"You think i dont know that!" she yelled turning to face him once more. "That happened six years ago Luke. SIX YEARS! and who was there for her every single second, any time she needed someone? ME! I was there. She stabbed me in the back, and took me for granted, and now she's on her own. Im done."

"She just wanted someone to help her out Brooke, all she wanted was to get your friendship back."

"Oh and the great Lucas Scott just had to be the hero, always saving people. Well you know what Luke, GO, go save her. Theres nothing left you can do for me, i cannot be saved."

"Brooke, you dont understand, its not me that can save her, she doesnt want me to save her. All she wants is her best friend back, she needs you Brooke."

"Well i guess she should have thought of that before she started screwing my boyfriend!" Brooke screamed, panting heavily.

"I need you Brooke," Lucas whispered, only loud enough for her to hear.

She couldnt stop them, the tears streaming down her face, she was trying like hell, but she couldnt, and as he took that fateful step towards her and enveloped her in his arms, she was happy for just one thing. She didnt unpack her bags this morning.


End file.
